So That I Can Sleep At Night
by marksmom
Summary: Harry is missing two days worth of memories...Someone else is hiding what they know.  Warnings-Implied non-con, implied slash, mpreg, Remus/Tonks alive.


"Remus, can I ask a favour of you?" Harry shuffled into the library at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, holding onto the wall carefully.

Remus looked up and was immediately gripped by worry; Harry looked awful, like he had been wrung out and left on the floor. "Sure, Pup; what's wrong?" He stood and helped Harry over to the closest armchair; his worry ratcheted up another notch as he felt the shaking in Harry's body. Something was really wrong with his pup.

"I don't know...I've been sick a lot for the last two weeks. I can't seem to eat anything without sicking up afterwards, been dizzy most of the time, usually in the mornings." He looked up at his honourary godfather. "Remy, what's wrong with me?"

"Let me run a couple of scans; I learned quite a few during the war." Harry nodded and Remus made him lie down on the sofa. "Alright Pup, this won't hurt, but it may tingle a bit." Remus muttered a phrase under his breath and a slight blue glow hovered over Harry's body; he started at Harry's head, moving his wand slowly down Harry's body. He stopped, right away, however, at Harry's head. "Pup, did you know you've been Obliviated? What am I saying...of course you don't know."

"Who would Obliviate me? And why?"

"I don't know, Pup; let me finish the scan and then we'll see if we can figure it out." Remus continued moving his wand down Harry's body, becoming more and more worried as numerous injuries that he had no knowledge of were listed. He conjured a quill and a piece of Ever-Last parchment and tied them into the scan; he began the scan again, this time taking it much more slowly. The list kept getting longer as the scan went on and at one point, when Remus had reached Harry's chest, he paused the scan for a moment. "You know we're going to be talking about this later, don't you?" Harry nodded, not meeting his eyes, and Remus continued the scan. As he came to Harry's abdomen, the blue glow became a strange mottled red colour, and Remus stopped it again. He cast a spell on Harry to send him into a deep sleep before calling his wife into the room.

"_**Dora!"**_

~oOoOo~

"You need to get over it."

"I don't understand why you did that! He wasn't unwilling! I asked if he wanted me!"

"He is seventeen! He had just fought the Dark Lord and won; his resistance level was almost non-existent! How can you say he was not unwilling; at that point he would have probably agreed to sleep with _**me**_, had I asked!"

A slight pout was all the answer that the first man received. "I still say he wasn't unwilling! Why didn't you ask him?"

"How do you think he would feel if he realised, the morning after, that he had been coerced into bed by a marked Death Eater?"

He received another slight pout as the second man turned his head away to look at the wall.

~oOoOo~

After looking at the results of the scan, Dora 'Tonks' Lupin fire-called her mother, a registered medi-witch. Andromeda Tonks stepped out of the hearth into Number 12 and gaped at the boy/man lying on the sofa.

"You didn't tell me this was about Harry; what's wrong with him?"

"Look at the scan, Mum; that will tell you all you need to know." Dora moved to the side and allowed her mother to look at the results.

"Dear Sweet Merlin! He's pregnant!"

Remus looked at his mother-in-law and nodded. "Now we just need to figure out who; we know when."

Andromeda drew a deep, swift breath. "When he disappeared after the battle...you never found out who gave him the portkey, did you?"

Both Remus and Dora shook their heads. Harry had defeated Voldemort just after his seventh year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had mentioned something about horcruxes, but, as it turned out, Voldemort had never created them; Harry was able to defeat the madman with nothing but a simple disarming spell. Not two hours later, Harry had been handed a cup that had been charmed to be a portkey; the entirety of wizarding England had searched for two days before Harry showed up at Hogwarts again, confused and missing the memories of those two days.

"He's been Obliviated, a very precise one; it looks like a certain amount of time was erased, not just the memories of what happened." Andromeda looked up at Remus. "Does he know he's missing those days?"

"Yes. We've tried everything to get him to remember them, but we hadn't considered that he had been Obliviated. Isn't there a spell to get those memories back?"

"Yes, there is, but we can't use it on him until after the baby is born. It could affect the foetus too badly to allow it to survive." Remus muttered something under his breath, not intending for either his wife or mother-in-law to hear...but they did. "_**Remus Lupin!**_ How dare you say something like that!"

"What? It might _**not**_ be such a bad thing! Think about it...that portkey could have come from anyone; this baby's other father might be Lucius or Draco Malfoy! What do you think that would do to Harry if it were?" Remus ran his hands through his hair, grabbing on like he wanted to rip it out. "After everything that's already happened to him, this is the last thing he needs."

Dora gently disentangled her husband's fingers from his hair. "Remy, listen for a minute, alright?" Remus nodded and laced his fingers with hers. "Harry has always wanted a family, you know that. I don't think it's going to matter to him who the other father is."

"I hate to disagree with my own daughter, but I have to. Dora, if the other father is Lucius or Draco Malfoy, Harry is not going to want this baby. You know how he feels about them; I don't think loathing is a strong enough word for how he feels about the Malfoys." Andromeda sat on the sofa, next to Harry and ran her fingers through his hair. "He is going to have to be told that there is the possibility. We all know that they both left Hogwarts just about an hour after the battle had been won; it didn't matter that they had both turned to Dumbledore and were spies, no one wanted them there because they were both marked. Either one of them had the time and the knowledge to arrange something like that portkey."

Remus agreed with Andromeda. "All they would have had to do was create the portkey and then apparate out after giving it to him; everyone knew the anti-apparation wards were down after the battle."

Dora sat on the floor next to her 'cousin' and picked up his hand. She loved Harry as if he had been born into her family and, having married his almost godfather, that feeling was even stronger; she didn't want to see him get hurt. If either one of the Malfoys was responsible for this situation, she was personally going to string them up by their short and curlys and leave them there. She looked back up at her husband and mother. "What do we do?"

"We wake him up and talk to him...he has to know what's going on." Remus raised his wand to cast the spell to wake up his godson.

~oOoOo~

"I still don't see why you had to Obliviate him." The man was adamant that he hadn't done anything wrong...never mind the fact that he had kidnapped the Saviour of the Wizarding World barely two hours after said saviour had saved the Wizarding World.

The taller of the two men swirled around to stare at his companion. "You just don't get it, do you? What if he had woken up in bed next to you? What do you think his reaction would have been to that? Do you honestly think that, after actually resting for the first time in days, Harry Potter would have been overjoyed to see _**your**_ face first thing in the morning? He hates you! I saved you from a lifetime of embarrassment!"

The slightly shorter blonde threw himself into his chair, pouting for all he was worth.

~oOoOo~

"So...what you're telling me is that I'm pregnant...something I didn't even know could happen...and there is the possibility that either Lucius or Draco Malfoy is the other father. That _**IS**_ what you're telling me, right?"

Andromeda winced but nodded. "I'm sorry, but...yes, Harry, that is exactly what I'm telling you."

Harry slumped back against the sofa cushions and let out a pained howl. "_**How . The . FUCK .**_ am I supposed to explain this to Charlie?"

"Charlie? As in Charlie Weasley? You're dating Charlie Weasley?" Remus leaned forward in his chair; this was something he hadn't known about his godson.

"Yeah...we've been together for almost a year now; we started dating just after my seventeenth birthday. We've never...how am I supposed to explain this to him? Please?" Harry curled in on himself and started sobbing; Dora wrapped her arms around the crying man and started to rock him gently back and forth.

"We'll think of something, Harry...I promise. Charlie's a good man, I don't think he'll go off the deep end about it. He knows that you disappeared and that you don't remember that time. Remus," she turned to look at her husband, "Go get Charlie and bring him back here...he needs to know, too."

~oOoOo~

Strong arms wrapped themselves around the still sobbing man on the sofa. "Love, it's alright...I promise, it's alright. We'll get through this."

"How could you want me? _**Why**_ would you want me? I'm pregnant with some other man's child..._**AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO IT WAS!**_ How could you want me?" Charlie's arms tightened protectively around the younger man.

"Harry?" Andromeda's quiet voice spoke up from the floor beside him. "There may be a solution that would make it more palatable."

Harry's blotchy, tear-stained face looked up from the arm of the sofa. "How can _**anything**_ make this better?"

Andromeda sighed and ran her fingers through the sweat damp hair of the man she looked at as a nephew. "There is a potion that, when combined with a spell and blood from a willing donor, will change the baby's DNA from the original father's to the donor's DNA. That means that the donor would become the baby's other father...in every way. The baby will take on some of his characteristics to replace the ones it was going to inherit from the other father. The only problem I can think of is who has to brew and administer the potion. The brewer is the one who must say the spell, otherwise it won't work."

"What's the problem with that?" Charlie was interested in this process; if it would make the child his and Harry's, there could be nothing but good from it.

"I can only think of one person who would have the knowledge and ability to brew that potion."

Harry's eyes widened. "Snape."

~oOoOo~

Severus looked at the group of people sitting in front of him, cluttering up his living room; his mind was reeling from what he had been told. "Let me see if I understand what you've told me. Mr. Potter, during the time he was missing, became impregnated by another man...and you have no idea who that man is. You wish for me to brew a potion that will change the foetus' DNA to Mr. Weasley's, so that he is the other father; I will also have to say the spell that goes with the potion, so that the potion will work. Have I got that right?"

Harry nodded. "Yes...please...you're the only one who has the knowledge and skill to do it. Please, Professor Snape..._**PLEASE!**_" Severus could hear the desperation in Harry's voice and cursed his blonde acquaintance to the seventh level of Hell...you know...where the violent offenders go; Severus thought that he ought to be in good company there.

"I will do it. I know the potion you are talking about; it takes about a week to brew. Mr. Weasley, I will need you to come here exactly four days from today; that is when your blood donation will be added to the potion. Your blood is the final ingredient; the potion will then have to steep for three more days. On the eighth day, I will bring the potion to you at your home, Mr. Potter; I am assuming that you are still at Grimmauld Place, am I correct?"

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir!" Harry wanted to hug the man; Severus seemed to understand and held out his hand for Harry to shake.

"To keep you from performing a...less acceptable...display of emotion."

~oOoOo~

"Ad Immutamus Ad Dissensus Genitor!" Severus chanted the spell three times, each time tapping Harry's abdomen with his wand. On the third tap, a bright white glow surrounded Harry and Charlie and then settled down to nothing again. "I do believe, Mr. Potter, that the glow means that the exchange was successful. Congratulations Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, you are going to be parents."

Charlie gathered Harry into his arms and held him tightly; the transfer had worked, the baby was now his! Everyone left the room to give the two men some privacy; Remus had to go to Hogwarts, to supervise some of the ongoing clean-up, so he bid them goodbye, kissing Dora soundly before he left.

"Severus...a word, if you don't mind." Andromeda indicated a side room and Severus followed the older woman inside; he cast a locking and silencing spell, so that Dora couldn't overhear their conversation. He turned to face a very angry and upset Andromeda Tonks.

"How long have you known?"

"How long have I known what?"

"Don't play games with me, Severus Snape! How long have you known who kidnapped Harry?"

Severus sighed; he should have remembered that Andromeda Tonks had been born a Black. "I knew very early the next morning...I happened to walk into the bedroom and saw them together."

"Did you know that your magical signature is all over the Obliviate that you performed on Harry? That's how I knew it was you." She saw his expression and waved her hand airily. "Oh don't worry...no one else knows, just me; I'm the only one who knows how to read the magical signatures. Why did you do it?"

He sighed again, this time more heavily. "All I could think of was saving Harry's reputation. What would he have done if he had woken up that morning in the bed of a marked Death Eater? I couldn't let that happen to him, not after what he had just done for us all."

"Which one was it?"

"That is my business; I take full responsibility for keeping that secret for Harry. He need never know...and neither does anyone else."

"Thank you, Severus. Oh, and you should tell your _**'friend'**_ that if my daughter and her husband ever catch him, they're going to skin him alive and hang his hide on their living room wall." Andromeda walked up to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek, causing the stern man to blush a very unbecoming shade of red. "Now, I want your oath that you will never tell a soul what you know."

~oOoOo~

"Oh Good God!"

"What is it?"

"Would you look at that...Potter's pregnant!"

The blond spun around so fast that his hair wrapped around his face. Lucius Malfoy stared at The Boy Who Lived as he and Charlie Weasley walked past them through Diagon Alley. Judging from the size of Potter's pregnant belly, he had to be close to seven or eight months along. Lucius did some quick maths in his head and came up with an improbable answer.

"Father? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Draco would never have thought that the sight of a pregnant Potter would be that interesting to his father.

"It-it's nothing, Draco. Come along, we mustn't be late or your mother will be upset." Lucius steered his son out of the Alley...he needed to speak with Severus.

~oOoOo~

"So the child _**is**_ mine!"

"No, Lucius, it is not. The child is Charlie Weasley's...I made sure of that."

Lucius just stared at the man who had saved his arse innumerable times; apparently he had saved it once again. He had never thought that Potter would get pregnant after only one time; with male pregnancies, it usually took more than once to ensure that it worked.

"Thank you, Severus."

"I would say 'You're Welcome', but I didn't do it for you. I did it for Potter...and so that I would be able to sleep at night." Severus turned to leave the room, but stopped himself. "The next time you want to 'experiment', pick someone willing. I'm not going to do this again."

Without looking back at Lucius, Severus swept out of the room and out of Malfoy Manor. Lucius had a feeling that he would not be seeing his friend again any time soon...if ever again.


End file.
